Night Of The Hunter
by hypn0tiq
Summary: When the Winchester boy's rob a store, they didn't expect a witness. Warning - Language, Abuse & Possibly Rape. First fan fiction written. Feel free to leave feedback and help me improve!


"Dude are you sure we can pull this off?"

"Dean, your not gonna pussy out are you? Trust me, everything will be fine. The dude's like 60 anyway" Sam replied nodded his head towards the store clerk as he adjusted his hoodie.

Dean sighed and turned his head watching the store clerk as his re organised items at the counter. His heart pounded in his chest and his palm's were sweating. Sure he'd knocked off item's before, but never actually robbed a store like this. He began to feel sick as Sam clicked the gun, lifted himself up off the driver's seat and shoved it into the back pocket of his jeans. What if the clerk put up a fight? Would Sam really use the gun? He looked at the clerk from where they sat in the car, on the opposite side of the gas pumps and thought about the clerk. This poor innocent old guy, doesn't know what's about to happen. He thought about the clerk's family; what if he had children? Grand children? He shook the thought away and looked over at the lady who was walking out of the store and to her car. Sam was watching her too, a frown upon his face and tapping the steering wheel with his fingers as if he couldn't still still. Dean wondered if Sam was worried like he was about getting caught. If this all goes wrong...well he didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to spend his day's in prison. He didn't want anyone to get hurt.

The lady started up her car and drove away from the gas station and Dean's heart raced even more. Sam turned his head around and looked around the lot making sure there was no one in sight.

"It's go time" he smirked.

Sam and Dean both got out of the impala and stalked towards the store front in a hurried speed. Dean looked around him as he shoved his hand's into his pockets, the night time air was cold and crisp.

Sam reached behind him and grabbed the gun he shoved into his back pocked as they approached the door.

"Get ready"

Sam threw the door open and the clerk slightly jumped from the loud noise that knocked him out of concentration. He dropped the item's he was holding in his hand's and Sam stalked towards him, gun pointed directly at him.

"Open the register, and no one get's hurt" he said firmly.

The clerk was shocked, almost too shocked to move but he backed away slightly and hit the edge of the counter.

"I'm not going to say it again, open the fucking register" Dean hissed. His voice was louder and more dangerous than before.

Dean moved behind Sam with the small bag in his hand's not sure what to do. A small noise from the opposite aisle made him turn his head sharply as he scanned the reflection of the drink fridge's. He swore he saw a shadow.

"Please, please don't shoot me! I have a family!" the man begged. His voice was shaky and he held his hand's by his head, surrendering to the men.

Sam grabbed the man and half threw him, half shoved him towards the small entrance on the left of the counter.

"Get behind the counter and open the register! Now! Move!" Sam yelled.

The man quickly ran around the counter, behind the desk and towards the register.

"I...I need the key" the old man said shaky. He was terrified and Dean wondered if this was the first time he'd experienced something like this.

The old man bent slightly down behind the register and fumbled with the item's that were under the desk. Sam had moved behind the counter, gun still pointed towards the man as he watched his every move making sure he didn't do anything funny.

"Get the fucking key and hurry up! You don't open the fucking register within 3 seconds and I'll fucking kill you, you got that?!" Sam boomed at the terrified man.

The man stood up with a key in his hands, tapped a few thing's on the screen and tried putting the key into the small lock. Dean could see from the opposite side of the counter that he was so scared, so shaken that he couldn't steady his trembling hand. His heart was still racing. Sweat started to form at his hairline. How long had they been in here for? It felt like forever. He was sure that he would hear police siren's any second now. They had to get out of there.

"Sam, hurry up, fuck" Dean said as he glanced outside. It was pitch black outside and would be pretty easy to spot any car's coming their way but he was panicked.

"Gimme that!" Sam yelled, frustrated as he tore the key out of the old man's hand and shoved it into the lock.

The register open and for a second Sam looked into the register, eye's hungry like he'd just come across pure gold.

"Quick Dean, throw me the bag!"

Dean threw the bag towards Sam and continued to scan the area outside. Adrenaline ran through his body, he couldn't keep still as he paced the store and continued to watch outside for any kind of movement.

Sam began shoving notes, coin's, cigarette's ... anything he could get his hand's on into the bag. Another noise from the aisle made both men look up. Sam looked at Dean and half ran from behind the counter as he shoved the heavy stuffed bag into Dean's arms.

"Car, now." Sam ordered.

Dean stood there as his eye's followed Sam walking to the opposite side of the store and into one of the aisles. His eyes's scanned the aisle and fell on a young girl who was crouched down to the floor, clearly shaken. Her eye's met Sam and a wave of terror rushed through her body. This was it. This is how she is going to die.

"Fuck!" yelled Sam. He raised both his hand's to his head and grabbed his hair "fuck, fuck fuck!"

The girl's eye's fell upon the gun in his hand's and squeezed her eye's shut. She didn't want to die like this.

In a spilt second, Sam lunged forward towards the young girl and grabbed her around the arms dragging her up off the floor and towards the door.

"Sam! What the fu...!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Sam yelled.

There were terrified screams, Sam yelling and a loud crash behind him as he turned, yanked open the door and took off running towards the car.

"No! Stop! Help! Let me go! Someone help me!" the young girl screamed as she dragged out of the store by the man. Dean hurled the bag into the passenger seat before getting into it himself, turning around to see what exactly was going on.

Sam ran towards the car, the young girl being restrained and pushed along infront of him.

"Stop! Help me! No!"

She tried to stop her body from going any further as she realised she was being pushed towards the car. She tried grabbing onto anything around her and digging her feet into the cold ground but nothing slowed her down. The man was too strong, too aggressive and was shouting out obscenities. Sam reached forward and pulled the back door open, throwing the young, terrified girl inside before slamming the door shut and running around to the driver's side.

"Sam! What the fuck! What the fuck are you doing?!" Dean shouted, his eye's darted back and forth on his younger brother and the girl in the back-seat. The girl was screaming, begging and pleading as she sat up and tried open the door but it wouldn't budge.

Sam started up the car, the tires screeching as they took off out of the gas station.

What the fuck just happened.


End file.
